Guilt
by Akanue
Summary: Rishid needs some alone time.


Title: Guilt

Author: Akanue

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating: M

Warnings: Masturbation. NSFW.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

Summary: Rishid needs some alone time.

Guilt

Rishid glanced around hesitantly before sliding into the tent; as the second-in-command of the Ghouls, he was fortunate enough to be afforded his own, though meager, accommodations. His shoulders were tense and his jaw set in a firm line. He wasn't happy about needing to do this, but it wasn't the kind of thing he could ignore for long. So here he was.

Between assisting Master Malik with running the Ghouls and on occasion pretending to BE Master Malik, privacy was something he received little of. He didn't know how much time he had, so he wasted none of it.

He lay down on his makeshift bed that was really more of a mat. He paused there for a moment, mentally asking himself one more time if he really wanted to go through with this, but the pressure building in his loins told him that he'd better, or he'd have a rather unpleasant afternoon ahead.

By the time his pants and underwear had been pulled down around his ankles, his penis had already reached its full height and it was now pointing upwards towards his stomach. Erections were nothing new, of course. He was a healthy adult human male and that was part of the deal, though it had taken him quite some time and some rather awkward Internet searches (once he had figured out how to do so) to learn these things. Being raised by Master Ishtar hadn't exactly meant Rishid had received any sort of sexual education when he had been younger. When it had first happened at the age of eleven, Rishid had been so embarrassed that only the threat of a beating had managed to get him out of his room. Fortunately, no one had noticed or if they did, said nothing on the matter.

For the longest time he had done absolutely nothing. When living in the underground tunnels with Master Ishtar and his family, privacy was at even more of a premium than it was now, as a member of the Ghouls. Rishid was kept busy with servant work and had been allotted little time to experiment with such things. Every once in a while he'd wake up in the morning with a thick erection, some days covered in a strange, sticky fluid, but he had cleaned himself up, asked no questions, and went about his day. After a while they went away on their own, no matter how uncomfortable they may have made Rishid feel in the meantime, and the baggy robes he wore meant that he could conceal his rigid penis without much difficulty until the blood vacated his member.

After running away with Master Malik, things had changed. There was no Master Ishtar stalking the halls, waiting for an excuse, any excuse, to beat Rishid. Rishid had gained access to the outside world, specifically in the semi-old computer he had managed to obtain. Internet access had opened both his and Master Malik's worlds tremendously, and Rishid had finally learned the things no one had ever bothered to teach him about his own body.

And in spite of everything, he had begun to fantasize.

There were female Ghouls, of course, and several of them found Rishid attractive, though they didn't dare make a show of it. And many of them were attractive too. Normally Rishid would have simply ignored this, but sometimes when he was around them he would get erect and need to leave in shame. Perhaps it was because he was so pent up, Rishid didn't know. But he found himself needing relief every once in a while and so whenever an opportunity presented itself he took it.

He lay on the mat, trying to steel his resolve. He was going to go through with this and he was going to enjoy it. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing unnatural or sinful.

But there was and he knew it. There may not be anything wrong with masturbation, but in his mind there always would be. The first time he had tentatively begun touching himself and discovered how good it felt, Master Ishtar had come in at the most inopportune time. A beet red Rishid had made to cover himself while a furious Master Ishtar had struck out at him, scolding him for his sinful act. That day had been particularly painful, as Master Ishtar had wanted to curb this undesirable behavior immediately and made the then young teenager hurt all the more for it. Master Malik never knew, and Rishid would be mortified if he ever found out, about then or about now.

Guilt gripped him as he gripped his cock, both for his humiliating act and for how disrespectful it felt to fantasize about an actual person he knew rather than some nameless model in a magazine, but he couldn't stop. In the beginning he teased himself gently, but being so pent-up ensured that the pleasure built quickly. He pumped his shaft harder and harder, beginning to pant as he did so. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead in the stuffy hot tent. He imagined that female Ghoul, the pretty one with the beauty mark near her full lips, nude with him. A supple, curved breast, nipples chilled and erect, a thick wet forest of hair between her legs. She cried out in pleasure as he thrust inside her...

That thought sent him over the edge and his sensitive cock tip shot the warm, white fluid all over his tan skin as wave upon wave of pleasure rocked through his body. As the powerful orgasm faded, he fell back onto the mat, exhausted, to enjoy the afterglow.

In his last few moments of ecstasy, the world around him had faded away and Rishid had been unaware of the approaching footsteps. It was only when he heard the sound of someone gripping the tarp and pulling it aside that he realized what was happening, and it was almost too late. Faster than lightning, Rishid reached up and grabbed his blanket, pulling it all the way up to his chin.

"Rishid? What are you doing in here this time of day?" Master Malik asked. The sixteen-year-old stood there, the Millennium Rod in his belt and a hand resting on his hip. He wore an irritated expression on his face.

"I was just a little tired, Master Malik," Rishid said, begging to any God that might exist that Master Malik wouldn't ask anything of him that would require him getting up. He felt the disgusting stickiness of his own cum on his skin and now on the blanket, and to his dismay realized he would need to find some time to wash it before nightfall.

Master Malik glared for a moment and Rishid feared that the darkness inside his brother was going to take control and Master Malik would attack him with hurtful words, but then the teenager's gaze softened. "I have been pushing you too hard, haven't I, Rishid? Go ahead and take a nap. I think we can manage without you."

Rishid mumbled a thank you as Master Malik closed the tent flap and returned to whatever he had been doing. In despair at his younger brother's condition, as well as his own embarrassing lust, he wiped himself off as best he could with a nearby towel and pulled his underwear and pants back on. He had half a mind to get up and return to strategizing how to break into the Egyptian Museum and retrieve the Egyptian God Cards their sister was keeping to well-hidden from Master Malik, but Rishid was tired, so tired, and he quickly drifted off to nap.


End file.
